


Miraculous Ladybug One-Shots

by Mike_Love



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike_Love/pseuds/Mike_Love
Summary: I am no longer in the fandom! I just wanted to post old stories I liked!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader, Luka Couffaine/Reader, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Reader, Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Reader
Kudos: 38





	1. Warning!

If you spelling and grammar mistakes, it's because I won't edit them. I am no longer interested in MLB but I just wanted to post these stories that I thought were nicely written on this platform!


	2. Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He regrets it, he really does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentioning of gore and death.

Your eyes dulled over with resurrected memoir from the corners of your mind. 

Two years ago you attempted suicide. 

Two years ago you had nothing, you couldn't even bother to suck up the courage in your mouth and let the words you've been holding backflow a stream.

Two years ago an acquaintance witnessed a stream of blood gushed out of your neck similar to a water hose that was recently switched to its lowest setting. The liquid poured out beneath you, coating the bathroom tiles in your inner essence.

A river of crimson crept between each crack slowly arriving the foot of your door. Blood was close to pointing its index finger on your door to claim another territory as its own. 

The door was pushed open, effectively going through the claiming process quickly, and thrust further for the viewer to witness the picture full from beneath his nose. It curled at the scent of metal wafting the room. He could taste bile at the back of his throat while also tasting your blood. 

He swallowed and hesitantly pushed out a wavering hand to brush against your paling skin. It felt as if every time he shut his eyes to moisturize them, you'd change to a lighter shade.

He nimble fingers brushed against your cold face. It was until seeing your eyelashes flutter that made him reach for his phone, dialing the emergency hotline. Was he the reason you survived? 

Surely he was because he was the guardian angel to your wandering spirit on deserted earth. He quickly seized the rope you unconsciously clung onto and cradled you like a newborn as you were gathered in his arms, safe once more. 

You wondered if your attempt had successful and been broadcasted, how many people would be affected? 

Would their heart squeeze and breath be caught in their throats for a teenage girl battling a mental illness or not even an eyelash be batted for another human dying to reserve space for a new one?

You currently were sat in the living room of your shared apartment with your boyfriend of two years blankly staring at the television. You watched the colored pictures dance around but you weren't comprehending what actions the colors were currently performing, you were occupied with your own thoughts feeling as though they were more interesting. You missed the redhead even though he left only hours ago, he was your rock after all. 

Nathanael said, "It'll be a minute until you notice I'm gone. I'll be able to get what I have in store for you during the time I'm gone", looking over his shoulder while heading out of the door. It's been about 182 minutes, where is he?

Is he hurt?

Did he get side-tracked?

Was the place he was going too far enough to be hours away?

Did he forget you?

You blinked for the first time after settling down on the couch. Your eyes finally started to sting and burn from being dry for a plenitude of time. You shut your eyes and felt tears slide down, moistening the spheroid of [e/c] to make them natural once more.

The droplets of water were smudged of your face, making it shine. You palmed your cheeks to get rid of the wetness and returned back your original position. 

The world around you was a blur, splotches of color thrown around and clashed formed shapes. A cream color mixed with brown, grey mixed with brown, cream mixed with grey. The odd combination mixed together nicely even though you were straining your eyes to see. 

Oh. 

Your glasses weren't on.

You softly padded behind yourself to feel against the lamp stand that was currently emitting the creamy-white hue beside you. A sharp clank was heard when you tapped a thick piece of plastic/wood. You grabbed the leg of your glasses and slid the pair on.

You could finally make out the image in front of you. The room looked like a horror scene as if anything could creep around from the corner and lunge out, stealing your breath in that moment. 

The lamp was the highest source of light with the TV in second place. You watched as your shadow bounced against the wall as you stood off from the couch. The noise of your feet was blocked out due to the wool carpet beneath you. 

You walked past the lamp and grasped the dangling switch, turning its light off making the screen in front of you being the last source of light, beating its competitor.

You slowly walked out of the room and headed to your bedroom, you had enough of wallowing in your consciousness. She kept on taking pictures out of your locked album and thrusted them towards your dull orbs. 

A picture where Nathanael's eyes rivaled the color of his hair, apples of cheeks flushed pink with the tips of his ears the same hue. Water rapidly traveling down his face as he was above you, face screamed into a permanent howl of your name. Shoulders threatening to bounce up and down, loud sobs shaking his body uncontrollably. 

The photograph shrieking at the spectator with only two words: Desperation and Melancholy.

You didn't like that picture, not at all. It made the inside of your body twist and turn from every detail. From the creases of his face to the sharp, miserable shine in his eyes. You set the picture ablaze, riding it to black ashes so it won't be remembered. She only looked down and kicked them back up, making the ashes create the crying figure of your boyfriend.

It was then you had enough and decided to sleep your tiredness away. You've never felt so exhausted from only having one thought run wild across a vacant field of dead grass, dying yellow and browns be stomped over and over again.

You hated it.

You opened the door and slowly scanned the dimly lit room, the glow from behind the curtains making the scene look depressing. You trotted over to the messily made bed and laid down on it. You weren't laying on your usual spot, it was Nathanael's. It was his unmarked territory that you were intruding on. 

You buried your face into his pillow, his scent transmitting into your nostrils. His cologne wasn't strikingly strong, it was soft. Almost like gentle flower pressed against your nose. 

Wouldn't he have messaged you back by now? You slipped your hand to your pocket and held the power button for a split moment.

No new messages.

Had you been worrying too much? Are you being what they called a 'clingy girlfriend'? You tried your best to let him breathe while also silently stealing his air without him being bothered about it. He didn't say anything, not one word. He only gave you a tight-lipped smile. 

That was an ok sign, right? 

It was a signal to continue your advances, right?

You snuggled into his pillow as you thought harder and harder about your relationship with the guy you desired more than ever in this very minute. Both of you were satisfied with the level you didn't bother moving up at.

You didn't thirst for more of his words to drink up, you were full with just the flicker of emotion that danced around in his eyes. 

It was your second anniversary and you were drifting off alone in your bedroom. You didn't want to fall asleep.

You'd end missing what he had in store for you. 

But . . .

He didn't seem genuinely excited to get your gift as he walked out the door. One physical feature you loved the most about him was his eyes and that's what you stared intensely at. You couldn't pinpoint what he felt at all, his eyebrows surely didn't show the emotion because they were raised to his hairline, showing his eagerness. His eyes on the contrary. . .

you could compare them to the dull shine of cotton fabric in the light. Were those orbs artificial? 

Fake? 

Counterfeit? 

Forged? 

You could make an entire list of what they resembled. Those turquoise orbs can hold more than their weight. You witnessed how discourteous he could be to others when he dived right in for an answer. So what grabbed you by the forearm and made you stone over from not assuming he was doing the worst?

The chains of trust locked around your wrists or the contacts of a lie shoved into your [e/c] eyes?

Bink!

Your body flinched from the silence that was broken. It was your phone. A message was finally sent.

A picture?

Of what?

Of your boyfriend kissing another girl?

Who was the girl?

Marinette.

Why was he loving Marinette?

Shouldn't he be buying your gift?

Like he said he would.

Why were you questioning everything?

Wasn't the answer always in front of your face?

The answer pushed out hints for you to follow but you walked another path.

Your mistake and your wrong move.

Who the hell sent you this?

Anonymous?

Blocked number?

Who are you?

"A friend",said the person behind the screen.

"I am a friend of all three of you.  
I couldn't be a bystander any longer.  
My sincerest apologies, anon."

Thanks, anon.

You shut off your phone and began to cry, sob, weep, bawl, every synonym that put your sadness in words.

"I'm not good."

"You're good enough."

"She's good enough."

"Were you sick of me?"

"Were you tired of me?"

"You were, weren't you."

"I'm sorry."

"I'll go away now."

.

.

.

.

"I miss you, [f/n].  
I'm so sorry."


	3. Misterbug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could she? Why would she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very long!  
> 16+ action will occur and mention of blood in this chapter!

The sounds of your wails and sniffles were heard throughout an apartment that was dimly lit. Walls and floorboards appeared in grayscale due only to a light shinning throughout one room, your chambers. Your face was pressed on a pillow as you hiccuped and drank back a choking sob that would gradually echo in your hushed home.

The sclera of your eyes pulsated with scarlet veins as numerous clear droplets escaped your vision, your perception was blurred. [Skin Color] cheeks were moistened with the injury of your tears as you curled into the fetus position, attempting to maintain the torment and aching your heart was enduring.

The woman you vowed your affection to wasn't here in this second, she was never advancing to aid you in this torturous moment considering she was the originator. 

An intense burning sensation stabbed the beating muscle in your chest; You had to calm yourself down. The task wasn't simple as your wavering irregular breaths remained. The imagination that constantly brought you the various fascinating thoughts didn't prepare you for evaluating that heartbreak was as severe as consuming nerve paralyzing poison.

A [Skin Color] hand caressed the apple of your cheeks to brush away the new current of tears. You couldn't help it, you were ignorant adequately to still feel something for her. She announced that the game you two were dancing was over, she fancied another and it was far abundant than the love she harbored for you.

It was never a frolic in a deserted field of green landscape in your eyesight, your [Eye Color] optics beheld you deeper than what virgin eyes to love would recognize. It was a proven statement that you assumed you were on cloud nine with each second spent with her but that was the mere passion you felt near her.

Your eyes consistently announced the honesty in front of you, a white veil of lies not once covered your vision, the lace veil was thin enough to be deemed clear. Collapsed [Eye Color] dully shone as they peered through the veil that attempted to keep your pleasure; it was there to solely present you the ideal world.

Your consciousness was far much durable, nothing was concealed from you. Nothing was hidden when you saw her crimson and onyx spotted clad physique place her lips upon another male in the hour of the sun's highest; Adrien Agreste.

You stood dumbfounded as the veil tried to wrap itself around your eyes, urging you to stroll to a different location and disregard the scene.

The gorgeous dark-haired woman who was admired and idealized for her outstanding achievements and noble qualities tried to seize the arms of the olive-toned blond but her advances were refused.

Her bluebell eyes pierced your own as you witnessed the crime scene of your butchered heart. It was then her colors were softly caressing the lobes of your ears, her authentic nature published.

Those words that fluttered out of her rose-glossed lips were not sounds you desired to hear, you desired to hear that everything you saw was a blunder. You longed to hear her say the love in her breast was no one else's but yours though that was a request.

Each truth that slipped out stung as she droned on with her lost adoration for you.

" _I'm sorry, he's the person who I truly have my heart set on. I can't bear to lie to a person like you, you're amazing- I don't deserve you. [First Name], this gamble of love won't last between us._ "

The vibration of your phone seized your attention and pulled your eyes to the bright screen illuminating your dim room. You rose your head from your fetal position and outstretched an arm to grab the modern tech.

The pads of your fingers faintly thumped against the smooth screen as your password was entered. You tapped on the message icon as it was shown to have a bubble, indicating a new text. The [Preferred Color] encased phone was thrust in front of your puffy eyes.

Alya was inviting to a photo shoot in Trocadéro

You sat upright, crossing your legs in your bed. _Should you go?_ Marinette resembled your olden lover, it would self maltreatment to your newly pierced heart but these were your friends.

You admired each girl as if they were your flesh and blood, how could you disappoint them? You immediately typed your response and sniffled back flowing snot.

You should.

A smile caressed your damp features as you sniffled once more, moving out in the air would surely positively affect your sorrowful mood. Your thumb held the power button on the side of your phone to temporarily shut off the bright screen.

The phone was now a black slab that showed your reflection; you looked exhausted and dispirited. Sighing, you uncrossed your legs and placed them on the side of your bed. Eyes were downcast at the greyish-brown floorboards that your feet were planted on. 

You should wash your face first.

Legs rapidly peddled on their [Preferred Color] bike, making the vibrations of the chain echo on the crank of the bike; you needed to oil it the next run. Your body was hunched forward as you biked while standing up, swerving past cars that threatened to drive in the cycling lane.

You evened your breaths, inhaling through the nose and exhaling out the mouth, in order to have your heart knock at a hushed rhythmic pace. 

A loud deep rumble echoed throughout the traffic as cars started to disperse and cut to different routes. You drifted your bike to not crash in an upcoming car that halted. Loud heavy, sharp series of sounds made by pieces of metal struck and cracked Paris' s polished pavement while also making you misplace your balance.

Your foot struck the rock pavement, leaning the bike and your weight on one foot. A gasp escaped your throat and dived off your tongue as your eyes set on a figure that could be compared to half the Eiffel Towers' size. The childish-looking contraption clanked and staggered the ground with all the steps it took.

As its mouth opened, a fervent pale-pink light bubbled in its mouth and extended into a large-scale laser aimed at the ground below. You scrambled off your bike and heard it clatter to the ground as you raced to find a safe spot. Feet punched the ground below as you raced to distance yourself.

Your [Eye Color] optics shone with gratitude as an alleyway with a lone public door passed your vision. The sound of the childish robots' laser commenced over.

A squeal transmitted from your [Pink, Red, etc.] lips as you felt a thin rope wrap around your abdomen and clutch it tightly. The breath was extracted out of you as you felt yourself being hoisted into the air, wind striking your [Kinky, Silky, Wavy, etc.] strands in all directions.

With eyes shut, you braced for whatever force to catch you. Your body came into contact with a body bridal style. A familiar smooth elastic was holding your form but the owners' arms were broader and sculpted. [Eye Color] eyes were slowly revealed to see who was your protector.

He seemed familiar; olive-tanned complexion with gleaming chartreuse globes and neat creamy blond locks that bounced in the winds kiss. He bore the mask of Paris' s heroine, the contrast of crimson and onyx with lime made his eyes beam. The emerald-eyed male toughened you in his old, muscles flexing on your back and under your knees.

His brows furrowed along with the skin-tight mask. "Please, [First Name], close your eyes again and hold me tight." The foreign hero's voice trickled honey that you unconsciously slid in, producing you to nod and seal your eyes.

Gusts of wind smacked your [Hair Color] tresses out of its customary hairstyle. Your face was impulsively scrunched up, waiting for the force of another impact. 

"You can open your eyes now, [First Name]." Your eyes were met with the darknesses of a brick wall alleyway. The sun's rays barely peaked throughout the entrance of the alley.

The ladybug suited male pulled you closer to his chest. Your eyes matched his, he smiled down at you. "If you stay here, _you'll be safe._ " 

"Wi-will do . . "

He gently set your feet on the ground, as if you'd break upon harsh contact or erratic movement. His hand met the apple of your [Skin Color] cheek and caressed it softly.

The blood hurried in your body, you began to feel warm. The olive-tanned male leaned his face closer to your own. He opened his mouth.

"I-"

" _MisterBug! Where are you!? LadyNoire needs a little assistance!_ " A voice startled the both of you, making him pull back. Rapid footsteps spanked the cement ground and headed in your region.

A figure emerged from around the corner and your eyes enlarged. Your breath was withdrawn as you laid eyes on another person's physique. She resembled your old lover, in the face and hair shade, but did not wear her signature outfit.

She was clad in a skin-tight ebony costume that complimented her proportions with an accompanying mask.

The sclera of her eyes was not the native white, they were pear-green along with her eyes. Her pupils were slits, easy to be compared to a feline. Ultimately, a braid fluttered down to the calf of her legs. 

You ushered out the breath that was caught in your throat, speaking to the woman in front of you. "Are . . _Were_ you Ladybug?" Her rich green eyes widened.

The heroine who announced herself as LadyNoire averted from your stare and wordlessly nodded with her braid waving in motion; her face told that she was the guilty party.

You felt your esophagus being set on fire and let your shoulders slump, it was her. The skin beneath your clothes prickled, goosebumps forming. It was then your eyes widened again as you felt hot arms wrap around your abdomen, belonging to the blonde hero. He pushed your body into his, an effort to try and comfort you.

Your breaths started to rise, it wasn't because of the proximity, it was the fault of seeing the woman who wound you.

His actions surprised you as it made you plant your hands on his toned chest. The suit perfectly outlined his robust figure as you felt how tough his pectoral muscles were; he was unmistakably sculpted. The chartreuse-eyed male's voice rung out through the vacant alley, his tone was sharp.

"I'm sure you can manage without me for a minute, I was making sure a civilian was _unharmed._ " His hand snuck its way to the back of your head and thrust your face into his chest, shielding you from LadyNoire's view.

Her optics narrowed into to slits as she watched your face snuggle closer into the male's upper torso. She swallowed down a hiss of disapproval as she watched his arms envelop your figure; **he shouldn't be touching you**.

Her heart gradually fell to the pits of her intestines, she shouldn't be feeling this way towards you. She cut off all connections with you, it was hard to bear the burden of loving another person while still in a relationship.

The heroine's heart, unfortunately, betrayed her hopes and still wished for your affection. Her heart desired to hear the words you whispered for only her ears to hear, it longed to be in your calming embrace. The former Ladybug Miraculous user bawled her hand into a fist, she didn't want her claws to appear in your vision.

She didn't want to show the flourishing envious mist floating in her peripherals to you, you had to remain naive to what she felt. Her eyes cast to the street behind her as she about-faced from both of you. Words of harshness spat out her glossed lips.

"Yeah, I'll manage on my own. Don't keep me waiting, **insect.** "

You felt MisterBug's body flinch, he must've never heard her speak in that manner. Unknownst to you, he sneered at her back but spoke with a honey-dripped attitude. " ** _It won't be long, LadyNoire._** " His arms clasped around your body tighter as she extended her staff and pounced away.

The Parisian champion drifted his hand to the side of your face once more. You fastened your eyes to his tender green ones. A loving smile was outstretched on his tan face.

"I'll always make sure you're safe." He then planted flushed lips at the summit of your forehead as words were stuck in your throat. You were amazed at what occurred and couldn't comprehend why this stranger was so gentle with you.

He hesitantly removed his arms from your body and walked a couple of feet away from you. His soft hair slapped the sides of his face as he turned his head over his shoulder.

"I'll come back, [First Name]. Just for now, stay put in this alley."

Words still caught in your throat, you nodded your head for the umpteenth time. He chuckled faintly and turned his head again.

The male spun a yoyo and threw it in a blind direction, letting it redirect and pull his body. He disappeared from the brick alleyway and was launched into the air, leaving you dumbfounded and alone. Sighing, you planted your back against a clay brick wall and let gravity pull your body. Your hind bumped on the ground and you pulled your knees to your chest.

You waited.

And waited.

Another sigh left your polished lips as you urged your mind to drift about to the male hero's appearance. He had to be Chat Noir but why were the costumes switched? You ruffled your [Hair Color] to try and reduce the upcoming headache.

**Too much happened in just a couple of hours.**

As you continued to ponder about the activities that occurred, it was not known to you that the heroes' moods changed. During the fight, no casual banter transpired, only a chance to scream a vulgar remark to the other person.

It was until they agreed to stop their rudeness and use their heads. The Amok and Akuma were eventually caught though the butterfly flapped its virgin white wings close by. Unenthusiastic emotions were sensed by its owner and were ordered to stand by, in case if one of the Miraculous holders became enraged.

Not a word was uttered as they both scowled at each under the Eiffel Tower. The shadows of the tower embraced the heroes as they continued to stare daggers at one another. LadyNoire hissed and bore her elongated canines at the scarlet and black dotted male.

"Leave, [First Name] be, **she doesn't need anyone pestering her**." The blond scoffed and turned his back while spinning his yoyo. The male tilted his head as his pale-yellow locks brushed his forehead and taunted. " _I'm sure she'll need a lot of pestering after the heartbreak you put her through,_ ** _Bug out~_** _._ "

He threw the yo at a nearby post lamp and used it as leverage to pull his body. His body was out of her view, rippling as sky-high as the clouds. The figure of his body became the only contrast in the cerulean sky as he jetted away.

LadyNoire was left fuming in the shadows of the tower. Her eyes slit into thin lines as her claws peaked from her gloves. She knew it was natural for humans to make errors, it was just a mistake. An angered cry left her lips as she swiped at nothingness in the air, she wanted to apologize.

She wanted to see your [Pink, Red, etc.] lips curve into the smile she forever adored, she aspired to smell your intoxicating [Musk, Fragrance] that would make her drunk off of passion, she required to feel your [Skin Color] arms enclose around her figure . . 

she needed you. 

A choked sob left her lips as she fell to her knees, tears skating down her onyx mask.

The pure butterfly traveled to its master and was soiled black anew. It flapped its wings to the distressed, sobbing female on the ground. Touching the ring, it dispersed into black dots of nothingness as it was transferred. 

The violet mask of a butterfly outlined her disguise, this was her last opportunity. Her head rose and ears monitored to the orders that awaited her.

This was the only chance to be in your arms again.

The ebony suit of the feline heroine spurted into bursts of porcelain as her fist clenched. It started from her feet, the black absorbing into white as if it was a liquid being tainted with colored water.

Her long midnight braid shone into the same color as her suit, strands whitening as each moment passed. Pear-green eyes swirling into the glare of an arctic-sky blue.

It was until her uniforms cat ears became white that the transformation was finished, LadyBlanc the former heroine's name. She stepped out from the Eiffel Towers shadows, sun ricocheting off her pure costume.

Ice-blue took a glance at the new appearance, virgin white was all she saw. This new color could indicate how sincere she is with her desire for you, wouldn't it? As wholesome and uncontaminated for her adoration.

A burst of vitality electrically ran through her veins, this would surely make you keep those [Eye Color] in her direction. The cool latex of her gloves would awaken a feeling, an emotion, a response, anything from those delectable [Brown, Pink, Pale, etc.] glistening lips.

You would equally desire her physically and verbally. The heat of your body would long to feel the chill sensation of the pads of her fingers, you'd contentedly lap up the nectar that fell from her rose lips. Without question, you'd yearn for all her essence.

She sprang into a sprint as white paw boots slapped the ground harshly, no minute would be wasted. Any ounce of time could be spent in your vehemence embrace. LadyBlanc unclasped the staff around her waist and pressed the extension button, springing her body into the winds of Paris.

Her eyes traveled to the accustomed Parisian architecture, darting around for the familiar building that you laid waiting for the black-spotted hero. White boot-clad feet landed on a tangerine- orange roof and proceeded to dash across.

Porcelain clad legs lurched into a crouch, charging into a leap. Launching into a jump, arctic eyes swept over the city of love to search for your location once more.

Eyes of the pearl seized heroine hardened with passion, she saw your lone figure still in the shadows of the alleyway you remained. The wind slapped porcelain bangs and her leg-length braid in all directions as she quickly ascended back towards the earth.

Feet smiting the building you lay your back against, emitting a cracking noise throughout the alley.

Your head sprung up to the noise above to find a white figure jump down. A yelp derived from your mouth as the figure landed in the front of you. The person had a female physique, her voluptuous figure outlined due to her tight porcelain suit. Her eyes held the same shape the ebony heroine you saw hours ago but not the same color.

They radiated a lustful desire of arctic-ice blue as the pupils gradually become white slits. Your eyes widened as you recognized the woman and pushed your body closer to the stone structure behind you.

It was your partner but in virtually negative colors, she resembled the fresh snow you'd see rain down from the heavens to caress the earth in its pure envelopment.

The ice crystals falling in the light as the white flakes began to lie on the ground as a white layer. Her touch was frozen as the snowy palm brushed against your warming [Skin Color] face. You began to tremble as her white figure invaded your space. 

' ** _Why_**?'

Your subconscious asked,

' _Why is she trying? It was her assumption that love could not last yet_ **_here she is touching you. What action are you going to do? Let the devil make you slip on her obsidian rocks and hold you in her clutch to be shattered once more or decline her advances?_** '

[Eye Color] eyes traveled to lusting woman in front of them. You rose your arms and clasped your hands on her porcelain shoulders, pushing the suffocating feline away from you.

In a matter of seconds, she possessed your breaths yet your heart demanded to take air into the lungs and exhale the fleeting oxygen. 

You wanted to be satisfied, you didn't want to be secured away in a sequence of melancholy. You've had your trust broken numerous times in the past and every stumble dented itself in your emotional muscle, it was time to love yourself.

A grunt left her polished rose lips as she was abruptly shoved away. As she stumbled to balance herself you eased your body into relaxation, you didn't want to look like a caught animal in the corner as you confronted her.

Your former lover stood upright and glared at you with a smirk on her cream face, canines peaking.

Words sputtered out your mouth as you locked eyes with the villainous begone heroine. " **After what you've said, what gives you the right to crawl back and try to touch me?** " 

She began to walk closer to you anew. The dark monotone hue of the alley making her eyes radiate and bounce off the walls.

Passion shinning in every crevice of the alley and beacon of brilliance that emitted in her ice eyes. She practically looked eerie with gaping sky-blue orbs and pupils that were thin lines.

Her rose lips feigned a pout as she placed a white hand on her round face. " _Aww, you're right! I'm so so_ ** _sorry_** _, I'll make it up to you._ "

A Cheshire smile erupted on to her cream face, canines exposed out in the open. " **I'll love you again, much more than what I loved you than before.** "

The low noise of her steps danced in the alley as her body came closer. You furrowed your brows at her and shook your head. "I'll make it obvious then, I _can't_ love you anymore."

"Why, _hm?_ "

"You should know since you claim to love me, us former lovers knew almost everything about each other."

A clawed finger placed itself on her lower rose lip as she pondered for several seconds. "Oh? Your trust right?" A warm smile expanded on her features. "I can mend it again!-!"

" **No, you can't**. It was your choice to not be with each other anymore and I'm abiding with your request."

"Well then disregard what I've said in the past, let's focus on what's happening right now."

You glared at her and grit your teeth, this was the precise entertainment of desire she said that gambled between you both. She said it would not continue plentiful but she's the one who ignited the match at this moment.

You were neglected sobbing the fluids out of your body just to be trampled over in snow that pinched at your exposed flesh.

You were left to think that you weren't suitable for a woman who claimed you're amazing but did not relish you yet demanded you encircle your arms around her figure and accept her regret.

You can't operate like that, you're a being with a complex mindset and system. There wasn't just one solution that you'd gladly submit on knees in prayer, relieved from the burdens plagued your mind and stressed your body.

You couldn't stress this enough, it was no.

Just the word _no_.

Fury bubbled in your breast as you stared at the woman in your vision. Your posture straightened as you exhaled firmly with sealed eyes, evening your breaths to keep your voice level.

Hardened [Eye Color] eyes were revealed to all as the creases in your forehead became apparent, eyebrows lowering to your stone optics. You strained yourself to not yell at her, she wasn't trying to make you mad but the current of words that moved with a smooth continuous motion with limited noise surely was having that effect.

"I . . . can't be with you, you knew that I had bond problems, trust issues, and still broke up with me. I would've been fine if you didn't try to be with me again." Both of your eyes fought with various emotions, neither person inched in their placement.

You stared at her features as an unrecognizable emotion washed across her face. Her lips drew into a line as glacial eyes become a dull steel blue.

The assortment of blues moved in a twisting, spiraling pattern as you maintained your staring. She lacked the vividness that was sparked in her body before. 

" _You're so cliche. Your feelings are anticipated that it's adorable._ "

You were left breathless as your orbs agape, this reaction could resemble a punch to the stomach. She walked towards you casually as the smile on her face widened at every pace.

You felt her chest push against your own as her face progressively became closer to your own. She tilted her head slightly, porcelain strands swaying in beat. "How about **I** say something cliche?" Her cool breath fanned your face as lips almost made contact.

" _[Y/N], if I can't have you, nobody will._ "

Soft plump lips forcefully thrust themselves upon your polished [Brown, Pink, Pale, etc.] mouth. Her hand slithered itself to the back of your neck, caressing it with great care and pushed your flushing into her body.

The heat in your body increased into a searing fire as you felt her body shift against your own. A very strong libido dully shone in your dilating eyes, the times you had with her that related to this moment made your admiration for her proliferate.

Every crevice of your skin tingled and yearned for more of her sky-rocketing touch. You finally enclosed your arms around her figure and moved your lips to physically collide with her rosy glossed ones. A pur burst forth suddenly from her throat and vibrated on the both of your lips as they moved feverishly.

Caught up in the pleasure blinding period, it went unnoticed that her knee lunged itself in the boundary of legs. It pressed on your flushed body and moved repeatedly, rubbing your core. You shuddered, moaning as the feeling of being vulnerable rushed in your blood.

Your body impulsively moved slightly against her knee as you felt her tongue dip itself in your mouth. Her fleshy muscular organ made a home as it searched to dominate all corners that laid untouched, tasting and licking the decoction in your mouth.

Your tongue unexpectedly danced around her own erratically, combine both of your essences. The wet organ rubbed on the roof her mouth causing her to produce a high-pitched moan and press her knee harder in the gap of your legs.

The added pressure made your eyes snap open, you were going against your protocol. You slid your hands on the latex suit and stopped at her forearms, unhesitant to push her off once more.

Her body was ripped from grasp as you stood panting and flushed, face heated and heart hurled forcefully into a series of movements. A flash of white, red and splotches of black bounced in your clouding eyes.

The scarlet and black were in front of you, conflicting violently with the swarm of white. Closing your eyes, you messaged your temples to ease your perception. Opening your eyes, you saw the honed muscular dotted physique of the hero who rescued you in your distress.

He spun his yo-yo into a vibrant blush-rose shield that protected your figure. LadyBlanc was crouched on all fours, hissing at the male who shoved her feet away from you both. Your hero spoke up while still rotating his yo in a circular motion. " _How could you do this to her!? Weren't_ ** _you_** _the one who broke her heart!?_ "

She stood upright and positioned her body into a fighting stance, leaving no opening for his attack. "How about you mind your business for once? _You always like butting into an equation that never involves you!_ "

  
"It does so involve me!"

The yellow-blond padded at his thigh and grasped a box that was attached. He threw his head over his shoulder to look at your body behind him. "[Y/N], catch this!" He flung the palm-sized onyx box into your direction.

You caught the box with two hands as Blanc lunged at Bug. Her claws and fangs were born as she swiped left and right the male. The white claws of her suit grazed his cheek making blemishes of crimson expel into the air, the slits on face noticeable.

Blood rarely traced down to the laceration showing white meat, the cut was bad. You held in a breath as you watched the scarlet-clad hero stumble on his feet, legs inching closer to aid him in his battle. Your eyes met chartreuse as he waved his arm at you. "Go! Run away and open the box!" LadyBlanc hissed louder and detached the staff that was clipped on her waist.

"Keep your eyes on me, don't you dare dart on eye on her body!" She spun the staff around her wrist as it elongated and thrust it at the emerald-eyed male. He encircled the yo around the staff and tugged it out of her grasp. [Eye Color] encountered chartreuse another time. "[Y/N], leave! I'll be fine without _help!_ " 

You nodded and gripped the box, motivated to find a secluded area in order to open the small crate. Feet slapped the ground as you turned out of the alley, searching for another private place.

A dirty seaweed-green garbage disposal that laid in a dimly lit alley caught your eye, it was the fastest hidden area. You ran into the alley and hid behind the dumpster, careful to not get any closer. [Skin Color] rose the box to eye level and examined it, intricate Chinese designs were located at the top of the carte- outlined in red.

Hesitantly, you lifted the box from your face and moderately opened the lid. A brilliant flash ejected from the box producing you to shut your eyes, not wanting to be blinded.

With eyes closed, you watched as the blushed flesh turn dark, the light diminishing. You peered an open to see a very small levitating creature, it could be compared to be smaller than your palm.

It had ears placed on the sides of its head that were salmon on the inside. The creature was also a pale-grey that almost looked white, had big pink orbs, one whisker on each side of its face and a thin tail.

It smiled at you with two prominent teeth almost making you flinch, the critter resembled a rodent. "Hi hi! What's your name, yeah!? Mines Mullo!" 'Mullo' appeared to be very excited. 

"U-uh, I'm [Y/N]. . . what er. . _are you?_ " The flying animal flew to your nose making you narrow your eyes. "I' ma Kwami! The mouse Kwami specifically! I can grant you the power of multiplication and to transform you just have to say, 'Mullo, get squeaky'! All you have to do is put on the pendant!" Your heart was thumping out of anxiousness, you've never seen something pop-up and speak a language fluently.

Looking at the open box it revealed a silver pendant. You took out the necklace and held it with cupped palms. Your eyes traveled back to Mullo as a nervous smile stretched across your [Skin Color] features. "What do you mean by 'transform'?"

The 'mouse Kwami' giggled and waved its tiny arms to be expressive. "You'll become a superhero, _silly_!"

" _Super. . hero?_ "

She nodded and placed hands on her hips. "You _must_ hurry though, MisterBug needs your aid." Nodding, you clicked the necklace around your neck and stared at Mullo one more time. "Is there any else I need to know before I. . _transform?_ "

You really could not understand what was happening at this moment, too many events occurred and it was difficult trying to stay on task. "Yes, I'm glad you asked! Say Multitude to activate your power!" You made a note in your head to remember Multitude. "Alright then. . _Mullo, get squeaky?_ "

You squealed as you saw Mullo get sucked into the silver coin and heard a tap as the mouse dispersed into nothingness.

The pendant became a thick black circular and lighter gray markings and five pink rats in a circle on the front of it. An urge pulled you to dance as your body shivered fairy dust.

Turning your body from the wall, you placed two palms behind you and went into the bridge position. Flipping over once, you saw yourself start to glow a luminous pink.

You kicked a leg up to the chest and watch your clothes sparkle from an ominous pink to gray. Slamming your leg down the pink traveled all over and watched as the gray stop at your neck.

Inconsciously raising a hand, you waved it in front of your face and felt the same sensation on your features. Your [Hair Color] tresses became the style of twin [Buns/Tails]. Putting both hands together in fists, you watched as the luminous pink bubble in your han

ds. Feeling an object being created, you spread the lightt apart and became appalled when the radiance started stretching. You swung the line behind you once and jumped over it. It became a jump rope appearing to have handles attached, which were black with large, silver-colored spheres. Wrapping the rope around your waist, it became longer and attached by its own accord.

The gray on your arms and legs had another color, black, associate into the blend. Black stopped at the junction of both your arms and legs but continued to spread around your chest, it became two arrows that directed at your neck.

The areas where gray and black met had pink separate the couple, creating a pink barrier. Your transformation was complete and the suit hugged your figure. Although the suit was skin tight, you felt as though you were still wearing your normal clothes. 

Peaking from behind the dumpster, you looked to see if any samaritan was walking past. Slowly trotting to the edge of the alleyway, you peered at opposite directions again to make sure no one saw you.

You walked out from the dim alley and broke into a sprint, faster than your usual pace. You'd take a guess and thank the power boost to blame. Increasing your stride, your feet struck the pavement as you recognized the area where two people fought in.

Hearing the hisses of the Akumatized Heroine and grunts of spotted hero, you ran around the corner. Misterbug seemed more beat up then LadyBlanc, his face was loitered with purple blemishes and was faintly scratched. Dried blood was smudged on the corner of his mouth and temple.

He lunged his body from Blanc to create distance but was too slow to shield his body. The claws of the Akumatized heroine were about to graze his abdomen as he tried to shield his body with the spinning yo-yo.

You charged your body and ran towards LadyBlanc, threatening to crash into her. Her icy eyes saw you in her peripherals and bounced away from your tackle.

She stood on the further end of the alley as you stood in front of physical suffering, injured male. He staggered behind you, trying to lose balance into a fighting stance. 

Blanc's eyes softened with very intense sensual desire as she observed your form. Your body was heavenly outlined, leaving only the imagination to determine what your skin resembled.

She wanted to see the blemishes and markings on your physique, she wanted to see all your glory. " _Well well,_ ** _look at you_** _!_ I _must_ be blessed by the angels to see something this devine~!" Your body itched as eyes proceeded to undress your form, not wanting to make eye contact, you darted eyes around the shadowed alleyway.

In your peripheral, you saw her staff lay doormat away from you both. It was a few feet away from you, simple to snatch. Leaving MisterBug exposed, you turned away from Blanc, hurling your body in the direction of the extendable stick. "Ah-ah! Keep your eyes on me, mouse~!"

A force slammed into your body and made you roll to the side. A heated weight pinned your form on the ground and vibrated, purring loudly. You opened your eyes to see the cream flushed face of the smirking porcelain feline. Her body shadowed your view. _"You're gonna tempt me to eat you up right here~."_

Rose-pink lips advanced to touch yours but were abruptly cut to being hauled up. Her legs still laid on the sides of your body but her torso was upright, being pulled up by her long white strands.

She screamed and thrashed blindly behind her, trying to punish her target. You took this as a chance to move away. Turning your body chest to the ground, you slithered from her leg-cage. You stood straight and ran to one of her thrashing hands, she was still on her knees assuming that you were under her still.

Grabbing her white glove, she gasped as you gripped that hand tightly. A crack was heard and you backed away. 

The Cat Miraculous had been shattered, the white paw print whispering into its pear-green. You viewed a white butterfly flap from the ring and flutter to the cerulean heavens. LadyNoire was once more as her suit fizzled to its natural ebony.

She sat on her knees, confused and exhausted. You smiled melancholy at the heroine and crouched down to her eye level. Placing a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at you with wide orbs. "[Y/N], I. .", she looked away from your soft stare, "I _still_ love you y' know. ."

"I'm sorry, Lady." Noire looked at you with glassed eyes. " _Please_ , move on, this was your request to not be with one another. I'm healing and you need to start stitching." An exhale left her rose lips and she nodded, the weight on her shoulders elevated but not the hefty impression in her heart.

You walked past the fallen female and to MisterBug, who held a hand out for you to take. He was spinning his yo with a relieved smile. You ran up to the male and took his hand. "Hold tight!" You gripped his torso, careful in case of any bruising laid under the suit as the crimson hero slid an arm around your waist.

You swear you felt his stomach tighten and arm flex.

He randomized the direction in which his yo-yo was thrown and let it take you both. The wind struck your face as you were expelled into the air, the view of Paris at such a high place was extraordinaire.

You shut your eyes and hugged his body, concluded with looking at the modern scenery. He gripped your waist tighter and beamed down at your anxious form, you unquestionably did look appealing in your costume.

The force of gravity brought you two down into an alley, feet crashing on the ground and echoing throughout the thin clearing. Feeling the earth beneath your feet, you detached your body from the muscular form you clasped to.

You opened your eyes and heard the noise of something blinking. MisterBug's earrings held one dot and glowed the same color his yo burned when it spun.

He gave you a loop-sided smile with pear teeth, blond hair swaying in synchronization. "I'll guess you'll know who I am in a minute. Oh, say 'Mullo, let's rest', it'll make you detransform." You nodded and placed closed fists at your side.

"Mullo, let's rest!" You watched as the mouse themed costume disappear into your normal clothes. Arms, legs, and chest back into their normal garments. Mullo swirled out of your necklace that was a silver coin once more.

The mouse Kwami squeaked merrily and sailed around your head, making you giggle. "You were _awesome_ , y' know! Too bad you didn't use your power, you could've seen how much cooler you would've been!" A grin grew on your face, the excited mouse's happiness was contagious.

You lifted a [Skin Color] palm and tickled the grey stomach of the Kwami, who squealed. Mullo snuggled into the warmth of your hand and rubbed her head against the tip of your fingers. "I see that you love, Mullo. She'll need to be given back though." " _Of course._ "

You drifted your eyes to the voice and almost bucked your knees. The hero was unmasked wearing the photoshoot garments that was hours prior, he gave a nervous grin and rubbed the back of his neck. The wounds that loitered his body were no more, he was healed. "H-hey, [Y/N]. ."

"H-hi Adrien. . I. . _I think I'm gonna faint_. ." Your knees gave out as you resumed to stare at the blond model. He ran to catch your figure and placed your body in his hold.

You clutched his shirt, floating in and out of consciousness. "Do you think you can walk? I don't want you to get hurt." You shut your eyes and nodded, trying to ease the upcoming headache.

A soft hand stroked your tresses and rubbed your back. "It's gonna be alright, I'll give you some time." The emerald-eyed male set your bodies on the ground, you both were on your knees.

His smell was unusual, obvious expensive cologne and. . old cheese? The harsh combination made you come back to your senses. He looked at you with half-lid eyes and a dopey smile. You rose a brow and patted his shoulder, making the blond male snap out of his trance.

You had an intoxicating scent that made any person drunk and you surely made him plastered. "Sorry about that, you just smell . . _nice?_ " His ears began to burned crimson as you gave him a confused stare. "Thank you. . Adrien," The flustered male stood up first and held out a hand for you to grab.

You slipped your palm into his, the blond's hands were extremely soft and smooth, you were holding silk. He softly gripped your hand and hoisted you up. You walked out of the alley hand and hand. "So. . back to the shoot, Mister Hero?" He laughed and shushed you.  
  


You awed and laughed at the poses that were done at the photoshoot. Juleka eventually had her moment to sparkle, you shouted and clapped them on while standing next to Alix.

You two were the loudest cheerleaders of the modeling pair. You heard a grunt behind you and saw Gorilla, Adrien's bodyguard. It was time for Adrien to head home, indicating that the shoot was over.

The girls groaned and whined as Adrien waved goodbye while his bodyguard opened the silver limo's door. You were going to wave but Adrien urged you to run to him.

You obliged and sprinted to male, wanting to know what he required. Feet came to a stop as you halted your run, standing in front of the male. His olive-tanned features became worrisome as he met your [Eye Color] optic.

"Wasn't your bike lost? Gorilla can take you home!" A grunt was heard and you snapped your head at the owner. Gorilla scowled, staring at you fiercely, you were going to delay his trip home.

Adrien gave him enlarged glistening orbs, pleading for him to say yes. The grow man sighed and nodded. Adrien cheered and grabbed your arm, not before waving at the girls once more.

_Marinette languidly waved at your departing figures, sorrow swelling in her heart. She squandered both of the people she treasured profoundly and it was her offense. Perhaps it was time for her to pass on to another person._

The journey to your home was very chatty, you laughed at the corny puns Adrien said once in a while. Your head was rested on his shoulder as you drowsed softly. "We're here, [Y/N]." [Hair Color] tresses shifted as you moved your head from the male's shoulder.

He stepped out of limousine first and held a hand for you to grab. Taking his hand, you were gently pulled out of the vehicle.

Your feet faintly touched the pavement as you were pulled upright. Adrien smiled down at you and gripped your hand. "Can we do a get together like this again? But. . with just us two?" You smiled softly at the timid teen.

"Sure, Adrien."

He leaned down and quickly placed his lips to your own. They fluttered against your [Brown, Pink, Pale] polished lips kindly. His lips caressed your own like petals, delicate.

His touch was purely innocent, driven by his warm adoration for you. Seconds passed as his warm mouth slowly moved. He was the first to end the quick peck.

The male's forehead gently touched your own as he gazed at you lovingly. "I . _hope you sleep well,_ " You giggled and moved your forehead back. "Don't worry, _I will._ " Adrien's face blossomed into pink as he felt your lips press on his heating cheek. 

A loud honk made you both yelp.

You quickly got of his way so he could enter the limo. Adrien closed the door and rolled down the window, waving gracefully.

You waved back and watched his figure descend the street. Sighing, you began to walk to your home before you heard a voice scream throughout the neighborhood.

" ** _I LOVE YOU, [Y/N]!_** "

You snorted audibly and shouted back, hands cupped at your mouth to project your voice louder.  
  


" ** _I LOVE YOU MORE!_** "


	4. Luka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old vent chapter

Sniffling, you swallowed a continuous stream of tears that would drive down your [s/c] face which was already moistened. The veins in your eyes were a striking, bulging red that made your [e/c] even more prominent.

Here you aree, curled in the fetal position on your bed with the white of your phone screen yelling at your face. It illuminated your room, being the only light source in contrast to your greyscale room due to the lights not being on.

You huffed and turned, flipping onto your stomach. Your eyes stung and burned from the foreign luminosity stabbing at them.

Closing your eyes for a couple of seconds, you opened your eyes to see blurred colors of blue and black. Eyes now focusing on the image, the blur turned into a figure with a soft smile.

**It was Luka.**

This was his second attempt at calling and you were already emotionally exhausted. You loved him to pieces but didn't he have anything better to do than worry about you?

Pressing the red decline pad, you rejected his call and set your phone faced down on the side of your pillow. Rolling over, opposite from your phone, you got into the fetal position once more, trying to cry yourself to sleep.

A cracked dimmed lightbulb shone on the top of your head, just put your phone on silent. Nodding at your inner thoughts, you reached behind and patted the bed until felt the slick, cool rectangular shape of your phone was within reach.

Retreating your arm to the front of your body, the pads of your thumb thumped on the screen of your phone twice, turning it on. Before setting your phone to silent mode, you slid your finger across your phone from right to left, effectively turning down your brightness.

Almost tapping the 'Do Not Disturb', a notification blocked the icon.

' _Are you ok? Please pick up, I'm worried. You've been declining my calls nonstop._ '

Sighing through your nose, you tapped on the text message escorting you to previous text messages he sent.

'[ _n/n] what's the mhtr?_ '  
' _*matter, sorry_ '

' _Im gonna come over ok?_ '

' _Im almost there but you can still tell me over text._ '

You sniffled as you read over his recent message again.

He said he was going to come over to your house...  
 _and you were a mess._

Kicking off your sheets, you draped your legs on the side of your bed and watched asy our feet dangled in front of your sliders.

Alipping your feet inside of the black sliders, you got up and trudged over to your vanity. As you were in front of it and you reached your hand out beside it, where the light switch was placed.

Light engulfed the room showing its true colors. Turning around, you scanned your room. The chamber wasn't exactly a mess since you had the motivation to at least clean up after the messes you created.

Your covers were messily pulled over on the sheets, they were wrinkled to the core, a pillow at the foot of the bed and cute caricature plushies in the middle of the bed.

You sat down at the stool of the vanity and turned around. About facing, you observed your features in the looking glass. The woman you saw had puffy eyes, dried tears on her [s/c] face.

Her hair was not in its usual state, it looked messier than what it naturally was. Snot drizzling down her nose now and then only for it to be sniffed back into its birthplace.

**_She resembled the epitome of the word defeated._ **

You looked at the content skewed across the small station. Knocked over makeup, candy wrappers, bows and clips, earrings, necklaces and chokers, nail polish, a tissue box, and a half-empty nottle of water.

Sniffling again, you reached out for the blue box in the disorganization of assorted colors.

Snatching out a few tissues you immediately started to blow into the soft tissue cloths. Wiping your nose from any access leftover drizzle, you swiped your hand over to the mini-garbage can next to the vanity.

_A bing was heard._

You turned around at the sound of a notification going off, it must've been Luka. As soon as your hind got up from the stool, the bell rung being heard throughout the house.

Sighing, you walked out of your room and towards the stairs. Walking down the steps you let out an audible yawn along with a stretch that sent out a satisfying pop and crack.

Rubbing your eyes at the tears that formed due to your yawn, you walked over to your door. The sound of the doorbell went off again as you put your hand on the doors handle.

You grumbled, unlocked the door, and swung it open. There he was, he stood there with a brown bag in his hand and his black guitar case draped over his shoulder.

The corners of his mouth moved an inch, his brows furrowed and his striking cold blue eyes held empathy, indirectly comforting you. He shook the arm that held the brown bag.

"I thought you needed a pick-me-up, _with_ appetizers on the side." The dull light in your eyes shone white again and the world around you bled into the colors you admired.

Luka's face became more defined with hues of pink and cream, the background light from outside bounced off him, giving him the effect as if he was glowing. He radiated warmth from just standing a few feet away from your form.

He slowly stepped forward and placed the bag in your hands. You tilted your head moderately to observe his pools of blue.

Luka smiled full-heartedly while looking back down at you. He reached an arm out around your waist and pulled you closer to his body.

" _You can sing your lyrics and I'll listen to every word._ "

You felt soft lips press onto your forehead. Smiling you hugged his midsection and placed your head on his rhythmic heartbeat.

**_You were ok and things would and will get better._ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and her schemes make you so embarrassed.

Your shoes made a faint echo throughout the school as they made contact with the jade marble flooring. The first period was in session but you deliberately were late due to Ms. Bustier calling out for a family emergency; a substitute was currently in class.

[Eye Color] eyes perceived an adjusted oat door that lead access to your classroom. You pranced towards the open door and walked in class, joyous due to the fact a regular staff member was not in class.

Alya and Marinette were instantly in your perception as you stepped foot in class. They grinned and ushered you over to their table as you walked towards them.

You traveled on the miniature burnt sienna stairs that were located in the midst of the room and sat next to the two girls.

Glistening [Brown, Pink, Pale, etc.] lips were about to part before a voice interrupted you. Chloe stood in front of the teacher's desk leaning back while shaking her lemon-yellow phone. 

Marinette was the first out of many students to voice her irritation with the narcissist. "Chloe, what is it _now?_ The class just started!"

The bleach-blonde female scoffed, " _Well_ ** _Dupain-Cheng_** _,_ _I_ have some juicy material _everyone_ with find interesting," her cobalt orbs danced to your own, "a little video of your friend [Y/N] sucking lips with Chat Blanc!"

The room was filled with gasps as you felt eyes piercing the back of your skull and ignite tingles your face; your sixth sense was going haywire.

A force developed in your abdomen and made your body begin to warm, effectively making you sweat lightly. Your pupils swirled into small circles as you registered what purposely slipped out of her mouth.

Sucking down the timid nerves, you confronted Chloe. "W-why," you trembled, "do you have a video of _me and-and Blanc?_ "

Her pale-pink mouth waltzed into a smirk. "Oh come on, it's _**hilarious**_ to know someone like you could score a hero! _Oh,_ **wait** , **_ex-hero!_** "

She turned her body forward and snorted while pressing the button on her screen. Murmurs moved rhythmically in one as the projector light flashed on, streaming a thumbnail of you and Chat Blanc pushed against a wall in an alleyway.

The thumbnail managed to show the porcelain back of your lover's figure while his body covered another one that was pressed against the wall. From the perspective of where she was filming, you could distinguish she was concealed behind a corner.

Anger bubbled in your stomach, she eavesdropped on a personal altercation that didn't involve her whatsoever.

You stood up from the bench and slammed your palms on the wooden desk, ultimately causing most of the students to quit their mumbling.

Your [Eye Color] optics pierced cobalt and she smirked while you intensified your scowl. " **How dare you record us without permission?! You-!** "

" _I have every right to do so~,_ " Her pigmented nail quickly tapped the arrow on her phone; the video began to play.

_You groaned softly as you felt the honed canines of your beloved stroke your neck while gripped his hold around your waist. The sensation of his suit's fabric easily permeated through your [Cotton/Wool] garments._

_A shiver ripped your body as you felt his hand slide under your shirt, his gloves were certainly chill. His white strands of hair tickled your neck as he gently nibbled around your neck, attempting to search for the region that would make you moan the loudest._

_The heated moment was shattered as a giggle bubbled in your throat, Chat's finger was drawing patterns on a ticklish area._

_He separated his head from the dip of your neck and rose a brow at your tittering. The patterns he drew on your sides didn't pause as he stared at you._

_He comprehended why you were suppressing your laughter and ceased his movement. You smiled and placed your hands on his own, encouraging him to continue his advancements._

_Nodding, he began to move his hands across your waist with gentle pressure._

_You felt his nails claw into your skin as he gripped your waist harder while you wrapped your arms around his neck. Crisp but smooth lips caressed your glossed mouth; initiating a smooch._

_Undiscovered to you both, footsteps were nearing your location. A figure was nonchalantly strolling on the sidewalk while typing on her phone, not bothered with the human existence bustling around her._

_Coincidentally, she lifted her head to start a phone call but saw movement and eye-piercing white in her peripheral. The female turned her head and almost lost her lunch at the sight, it was you and the former Chat Noir._

_A grin stretched on her tanned face; that'll be a good material to start drama. The bleach-blonde backed against the wall and peered her head around the corner slightly, you two were still lip-locked._

_She pulled out her phone and scrolled to the camera app. Pressing the icon, she switched from photo to recording as she videoed the scene._

_The camera only caught sight of Chat Blanc's back causing her to groan, she needed to get closer for more detail. Unaware of her surroundings, her flats crunched a candy wrapper. You were conscious of the noise and separated from the kiss._

_"You heard that, right?"_

_The female swore under her breath as she scrambled to get her body hidden as you observed the alley and almost wondered eyes to the corner where she hid. Chat Blanc griped, annoyed with stopping the heated moment once more._

_"No, I'm a little preoccupied at the moment, hun."_

_"Mm, I must be hearing things."_

_Chat chuckled and pressed his forehead against yours. You felt cool air caress your face as Chat exhaled through his nose._

_"You must be, I wanna continue our charade so stop hearing things."_

_You guffawed and slammed your lips on Chat's._

The void in your stomach appeared again and become sizeable as the sounds produced from the larynx and sounds uttered through the mouths of people in your class emerged.

You started to breathe at an abnormally rapid rate, chest heaving as your body became hot. Your eyes stung and your vision began to blur, the class blending into an assortment of colors that looked messily smeared. Everything became disoriented until you heard a remark forcibly pound your ears.

"My gosh, what a slut [Y/N] is!"

The faucet turned and water began to pour out your sorrowful shining orbs. You cupped a hand over your mouth to stifle a loud noisy cry that included convulsive gasps.

Your nose burned and you began to feel close to losing consciousness, head pulsating like thunder. 

**You had to leave, you didn't want anyone to see you in a messy vulnerable condition.**

A minority of people emitted gasps as they saw you move unsteadily down the stairs as if you would fall. You made no action that indicated you were going to seize your belongings, you were too lost in your whereabouts to think about materialistic items.

Everything was a smudge of color as you sprinted out of the classroom. All you saw were blotches of forest-green, coffee-brown and Aegean-blue as your feet pounded against the marble school-flooring. Your eyes caught what seemed to be the proportions of a railing, meaning a staircase was in view.

You slowed your pace to descend the case full of stairs carefully, losing balance on stairs this long would be painful. Your body made quick short movement up and down as you walked at a steady and consistent speed.

As soon as your foot came Into contact with the ground, you ran with great haste and sprinted across the gym. 

"Hey, you can't leave yet, school isn't over!"

You paid no mind to the counselor and continued your stride, eventually out of the school. Bobbing down the school's stairs, you took a sharp turn and fled at a greater speed.

Surroundings were blurs and smudges once more, a miscellany of pigments thrown at your perception. The current of air you struck forcefully into while running made your face chill, drying the tears that commenced a continuous flow.

After a long time, involving little difficulty, your body ached. Your knees felt as if they were secure to the ground by elastic, needing much effort or skill to accomplish the task of pulling them up and proceed with your running.

You relaxed your sprint and hunched over to breathe, strolling into an alley. Heaving, you panted spasmodically. A cold shiver slithered down your back, an unpleasant feeling of coldness on your body due to sweat.

The physical sensation resulting from your breakdown was long gone, exhaustion remained. You sighed and whimpered, the embarrassment prior journeyed to your system. 

A summoned crisp butterfly fluttered it's white wings, nonchalantly floating gently through the air. The breeze of wind didn't pester the butterfly, it merely flowed with the current to its next victim.

Another porcelain figure appeared though, a muscular physique. Every individual feature resembled an atmosphere of arctic, white strands of hair, pale ice-blue eyes and a beaming, form-fitting chill white suit.

He arranged a bent finger and thumb to propel a small object, a brittle transparent crystalline solid beam. His dull ice orbs were fixated on the butterfly, understanding its intentions. The male flicked the ray of white at the butterfly, freezing it in time and making it crumble into crystals.

You felt something cold sparkle on your skin, possibly raining from the heavens. Your eyes drifted to the cerulean sky, it was not concealed by clouds.

A question was about to sputter in your throat before you saw a figure appear in your vision, your beloved. He curled his lips into a loving grin but plunged at your disheveled look.

You watched as he quickened his stroll and crouched next to you, brows furrowing down to his eyes. His frequently wintry palm reached to stroked your pleasant to the touch cheek, you noticeably had dried tear blemishes on your face.

" _What's the matter, Ma Chérie?_ " You sat on your knees and encircled your arms around his gracefully thin but muscular physique quickly, steadily spilling every detail Chloe used to embarrass you.

His arms enclosed around your waist and became fastened uncomfortably with every sentence flowed. Chat pulled your body upwards with great care, still hugging your shorter frame.

His gloved hand found its way under your chin, lifting it to make your dejected orbs meet his determined one's. "I'll make _sure_ she won't bother you anymore, _you trust me, Ma Amour?_ "

You nodded while staring firmly, unhesitant. On no occasion a feeling of uncertainty dwelled on your mind when you put faith into Blanc, you had a firm belief in the reliability of Chat.

He grinned and grabbed a hold of your hand, guiding you out of the alley. You trudged to his pace and walked beside him. "But Chat, where are we walking to?" You winced as his grip on your hand tightened, "We're going back to Françoise Dupont."

"W-why?", you rose a [Hair Color] eyebrow at him.

" **You still trust me, Chérie?** "

" _Of course._ "

" _Then just wait 'til we're back at the school,_ ** _someone's in for it._** "

You asked no further questions and kept silent throughout the journey, admiring the architecture that was the smudges you sprinted past. Both of you were nearing the school, its great line of steps into view.

You estimated that lunch was in session or concluding due to the mass of students walking, standing and near the stairs. [Eye Color] eyes caught onto a conspicuous yellow jacket, the owner easily perceived.

She was turned, back in your view along with her coruscating hair. Additionally, Chat was scintillating- suit as vibrant as ever.

He acquired the curiosity and attentiveness of most of the students. Your body began to feel heated, eyes of the majority of people making you agitated and alarmed.

You pushed your body into Blanc's, desiring any form of comfort. He unconsciously unwrapped his hand from your hold, your heart plummeted but fluttered when you felt his arm snake around your waist. You accepted the passionate spirit in your body, Chat provided you physical ease and relaxation.

An air of confidence produced in your chest as youu both neared Chloe and her most familiar considered friend, Sabrina.

You saw Sabrina point behind Chloe, at you both. She turned around and scoffed when her eyes detected sight of you two. " _Ohh_ , **if it isn't Ms. Cold lips with her loser boyfriend**." Your courage cracked and you started to tear again, it was as if she was the only person who could mold you into a frail coward.

Unnoticed by your sorrowful figure, crystals slipped from out your eyes and seized the attention of Chat. He released his hold around your waist and stomped in front of your vision, shielding you from the sight of Chloe's obnoxious facade.

" ** _You have no right to speak to her, useless._** "

Chloe appeared to be genuinely offended and pained by his remark. Sabrina was about to join herself into the equation before Chloe spoke but she already voiced her attitude about his comment.

Her Aegean-blue eyes glinted with a burning candle that was ignited, " _You have_ ** _no right_** _to talk to_ ** _me_** _anyway whatsoever! I can have you in cuffs in no time since my father is the mayor! Hero or not,_ ** _you aren't getting away with calling me u-useless!_** "

You heard the waver in her shouting, having the same characteristics as the break of sobbing. You couldn't see your lover's facial expression but by his stance, you understood he was unbothered.

He spoke to Chloe as he peered at the audience observing the altercation occurring. " _Utter out any foul sentence about Mon Coeur, you'll never speak a sentence about her again._ "

Chloe emitted a forged gasp and spanked her hands on her face. " _Oh no, I'm peeing my pants._ " She laughed and placed a hand on her hip, "What do you plan on doing? You gonna scratch me, wussy cat?"

Chat smirked and raised a white-gloved hand while placing a hand in his waist, imitating Chloe. " **Oh?** _Try me, honey._ " He bent his index and placed it on the thumb, preparing a pluck.

A glass-crackling noise radiated from his fingers as a white light commenced, making Chloe stagger. She spoke without cowardice but her body betrayed her, trembling at the glimpse of light developing in Chat's hand. " _You think that puny little ball is gonna hurt me?!_ "

" **It won't hurt actually but you will be unconscious.** "

"What!?"

Hushed whispers were heard as the white light in his hand grew to more extensive capacity. Sabrina attempted to shove Chloe away but was late as the ball was flicked and came into contact with Chloe's body.

An icy-mist surrounding the girls making people unable to see the conditions of the girls. The mist swiftly dispersed and revealed the redhead holding Chloe under her arms with a terrorized face.

The bleach blonde's face was paler and her clothes had evidence of frost on them, along with her hair. Sabrina positioned Chloe bridal style and ran up the steps, supposedly sprinting to the nurse.

Chat turned around, publishing a scowl with arctic eyes radiating a fervent hue. Your eyes carefully watched his figure, oblivious to what was done to Chloe due to Chat in your perception. " _This is a consequence that applies to anyone who badmouths, Mon Amour._ "

"What'd you do, Chat?"

He looked over his shoulder and grinned, and spoke with the most enthusiasm you heard. " _It's nothing to worry about, [Y/N]. Let's bring you back to class._ "

He about-faced and clasped his hand around yours, it was colder than normal. The white-haired hauled you forward, pulling you to walk up the stairs.

You yanked your hand from his hold and stared at him while he gave you a quizzical look.

Comprehending the reason why you pulled your arm, he gave you a sheepish smile. "I've been pulling you all day, huh?"

"Yeah, _pretty much._ "

You walked up the stairs and watched Chat, waiting for him to follow. He nodded cheerfully, obliging. Before you stepped foot into the gym, your boyfriend tapped your shoulder.

You turned your head and gave him a dry look. He chuckled, "I've been pulling your arm so much I thought tapping you was a good change of pace." You sighed and fully faced your body in his direction. "I have to go to class Blanc, I missed half the day."

"Then how about I help you quickly get to class?"

" _Quick-!_ "

You yelped as you felt arms behind your knees and back, lifting you into a bridal carry. "Hold on to me!" You placed an arm around his shoulder and waited for him to pounce. A squeal left your lips as Chat jumped and landed on the second-floor railing while your hair changed its original style.

A loud ringing echoed throughout the gym as his weighted body landed on the rail. He was crouched on the green railing as you were still being held by him. You shakily sighed and slipped out a cautious foot to tap the ground.

Once you felt ground, you completely placed both feet on the ground as Chat held you. You looked into his eyes with an artificial frown. "You're _lucky_ you hopped in front of my class."

He gave you a goofy close-eyed grin and wrapped his arms around your waist for the umpteenth time. " _I'm lucky indeed._ " You giggled and kissed his pale cheek, erupting an obviously flushed hue on his face. He removed his arms and watched you walk into class. 

"See you soon, Mon Chérie."

You halted your walk, almost in class. Turning around, you placed a flat palm on your mouth and waved it in his placement- effectively blowing him a kiss. He captured the imaginary floating kiss with a bawled fist.

He opened his hand to unfold a crystal heart that shimmered every moment.

You awed at him and speed-walked to Chat with open arms, hugging him. He laughed in your shoulder and retaliated the embrace by squeezing you tightly to express his affection.

His voice was muffled as he spoke in your shoulder, "You should probably go to class now." You released right away and kissed his cheek again. His laugh was the only thing heard in the hallway as he watched your form hurry into the room that was across. 

Few people were still inside as you walked inside the class. You noticed Alya and Marinette sitting at the back of the room and walked down the aisle of desks to approach the girls.

Marinette stared at you fretted as Alya was glittering with excitement when you sat beside the auburn-haired female. The honey-eyed female smirked and started her question charade. "Girl, _who was he?_ _Your boyfriend?_ He has to be since he's the same guy from-", her statement was interrupted with Marinette planting a hand on her shoulder.

Her blue-bell eyes glinted as she smiled sympathetically at you. "What Alya means to say is _'are you ok?'_ " The coffee-tanned skin tone female presented you with a contrite smile. "Yeah, what I _meant_ to say was how are you feeling?" You giggled and shook your head. "I'm definitely fine now and yes, that's my boyfriend."

You looked beside the desk to retrieve your bag but recalled it was in your first-period class, you were in the seventh period. "Hey, what's wrong? You don't look fine _now._ " Alya called attention to the worried expression on your face.

You looked at her and announced your grievance. "I left my bag in Ms. Bustier's class." The girls made eye contact and giggled, securing you befuddled.

Marinette spoke first, "You didn't actually," then Alya, "As your _bestest_ friends we placed your faith in _our_ hands and took your bag with us every class." You rapidly moved forward and snatched both girls into a hug, appreciative of the small action.

" _Thank you both!_ "

They laughed once more as you let go of them. Marinette removed your bag from the side of her and handed it to you.

A 'thank you' was mumbled from under your breath as you seized hold of your bag. Reaching into a pocket, you extracted your smartphone and gently set the bag beside your body.

Holding the power button, the lock screen switched on and revealed a photo of you and Chat. He had his lips placed on your cheek as you smiled widely. "So it's true? You're the ex heroes girlfriend?" You nodded your head, confirming Marinette doubts, unfazed by the mention of Chat's former title. 

You smiled thoughtfully at your phone screen. " _I wouldn't trade him for the world, y 'know._ " Marinette laughed and Alya nudged your shoulder.

_It wasn't recognized to you that your lover remained inside the hallway, eavesdropping by pressing his ear to the window. Chat Blanc smiled softly at your sincere vocable._


	6. Chat Blanc ||Afterword||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing old with the one you love.

The bell rung throughout the classrooms and halls indicating all the sessions were done; the school was concluded. Students from every class poured out into the halls, unknowingly swallowing classmates in the surge of people.

You prepared yourself for the wave by remaining in class for a couple of minutes, as much as you mentally opposed the idea-- it had to be cooperated with if you had to accomplish the task of not being mauled over by the feet of unspecified students.

Calsping a hand on the side of the door, you peeked out of the classroom and observed the halls. Students have progressively appeared to decrease in size as some lingered in corners of the school as their customary two to five-man groups of people. Sighing, you stride out of the classroom and trotted into the hallway.

Due to the number of people inside the school, you could faintly hear your shoes striking the marble floor. You approached the stairs and stared at them for a moment, observing the dull color.

The railing and steps resembled a worn-out forest green as if it was clay. You rolled your eyes and proceeded to descend the stairs. They clanked with every step you took.

Your foot finally touched the tar-black gym's floor. You noticed some students were rounded at the entrance of the school, they were barricading the only exit.

Although you considered it rude to push pass people, in this case, it had to be done. You weren't expecting them to move at your appearance since most teenagers were ill-mannered. You approached the bundles of individuals.

_"Excuse me."_

Some of the students turned their heads and flinched at your appearance. You rose a brow as they warned another person beside them about your arrival. Your ear twitched as you caught wind of what was commonly mumbled.

_'It's that dudes girlfriend! Move aside or she'll get him to blast our asses!'_

_'You think she has that power too?'_

_'Shut the hell up for you end up on the ground knocked out!'_

You rubbed the side of your neck as the folks in your vision morphed into two lines that had a gap for you to walk through as if they were soldiers aligned for the commandant. 

"Uh, _thanks?_ "

You kept your eyes downcast as you progressed pass the anxious line of students. Your eyes came into view with white boots that had the resemblance of feline paws.

Hoisting your head, you encounter the artic eyes of your beloved. His eyes crinkled in the corners as he gave you a toothy grin. The male grasped your wrist and pulled you down the stairs and made you plummet into his chest. You groaned at his behavior and met his affectionate gaze, irritated.

_"Why-?"_

**_"It's because I made you fall for me."_ **

His artic-blue orbs glowed with a playfulness that was intended to tease your annoyed form. He chuckled and set your body on ground; feet meeting land. 

_"You're so cute, Mon_ _Chérie_ _."_

"Shut up."

He guffawed and swooped down to envelop you in his arms once more. The exhilarated male slid his hands in your hold and placed his lips on yours producing you to widen your eyes.

Blanc came to a resolution to kiss you in front of the considerable number of eyes around your intensely passionate forms. 

**The hell with it.**

You sealed your eyes and pushed your lips into his for authorization. He complied and traveled an arm around your waist and a hand on the back of your neck.

You heard a voice threatening to interrupt your distributed adoration.

" _Gross!_ How many times will they suck lips in a day!?"

Chloe.

Both of you refused to acknowledge her presence and advanced your lip-lock charade.  
  


**College**   
  


You couldn't fathom how much of the remarkable concurrence of events that remained in a specified state; even in college, your schoolmates abided. Your body fully developed physically and mentally. 

Currently, you were waiting on the campus because of a specific but not explicitly named request. You stood next to the window of an inside cafe that was bustling with customers, it was rush hour.

A male voice cleared his throat behind you. Glancing over your shoulder, you almost made contact with an immensely toned chest covered by white leather material.

The tight-suit outlined his body in a way that could not be better; his abdomen was extremely visible, abs on full display, his biceps and triceps seemed to be strong to the touch and his shoulders were broad.

You looked up to meet the handsome smirk of Blanc. Fully about-facing, you smiled at the taller male. He had an arm positioned behind his back as his hand moved to grasp your own.

**_"Hey, there~"_ **

You rolled your eyes at his effort to achieve to be suave. You hardened your hold around his hand.

"Act like your normal self, Chat."

A chuckle rumbled in his throat as he stared down at you.

"Alright, Alright."

The male brought your hand to his chest. Your palm was directly on his rapidly beating organ. You made eye contact with Blanc.

He held a timid shine in his optics as his white eyebrows mildly furrowed. His fluffed white hair brushed against his forehead and cheeks as he tilted his head.

"I'm nervous if you couldn't specify why my heart was beating so fast."

You heard the audible gulp in his throat.

"I love you, a lot and I've put you in danger so many times, yet, you still clung onto me. When I became Chat Blanc, _you still accepted me._ When I couldn't control my actions, _you still loved me. You trusted me no matter the situation-,"_ his words struck you right in the heart.

Your eyes glistened as he clutched your hand for reassurance. You didn't dare interrupt the exceedingly astonishing moment between you two. 

"And I wanna ask you this really big question . ."

Chat crouched on one knee.

He was going to propose.

His action made a flutter of nerves combine in different emotions, you didn't know what to consider. 

"C-Chat . ."

"[Y/N], I love you so much that I can't even put it into words! Will . . **_will you do the honor of becoming my future wife?"_**

He finally revealed what was behind his back; a diamond ring. The mineral appeared to be expensive with how immense it was and how many diamonds were aligned on the sides.

It was a three-banded ring that held what appeared to be a twenty carat diamond in the middle with humbler minerals on opposite sides. You felt a layer of having done something wrong, guilt swept over your nervous form.

Chat didn't have to spend all that money to proclaim his love for you.

You scowled at him and sighed, you should at least take in consideration of how anxious he was to have your hand in marriage. 

The male's heart plunged to the depths of uncertainty until he saw the tender flash in your eyes.

_"_ _**Chat** _ _, you don't have to buy a ring to show how much you love me."_

He administered a confused, distressed glint in his eyes as he peered up at your loving stare. 

_"Are you unhappy with the ring? I'm sorry-"_

"No, it's not the ring."

You settled on your knees and encircled your arms around his chiseled abdomen. "It's the fact you think materials can express love, your words are enough proof to me. _Every heartfelt sentence that streams out of your mouth is enough evidence that you love me."_

The male began trembling in your hold. A drop of wetness hit your [Skin Color] cheek.

Chat Blanc was tearing up.

"S-so it wa-was the ring."

He attempted to have a humorous tone in his voice but it was masked with a wavering stutter from his lips.

You smiled gently as you studied his eyes. His face was flushed pink as tears resumed to scatter. Cupping his cheek in your palm, you Eskimo kissed him. The male eventually wrapped his arms around you and leaned his face in your warm caress.

_"You goof, I'll gladly marry you."_

**Special Day**

On no occasion you envisioned Paris's female heroine to walk you down the wedding aisle. She had an arm around your own as your dress porcelain lingered after your figure.

You've never felt so considerably cherished and treasured as the eyes of family and friends watched your giddy form.

You've nevermore felt so grand.

On no occasion did you expect to stand in front of your soon-to-be husband who was adorned in a complimenting groom white tuxedo.

On no occasion did you expect the day to be so impressively extravagant. An arch that was decorated with assortments of flowers was above you both as the sun's brilliance drizzled on your eager forms.

The aroma of flowers engulfed your nose as you stood in the middle of Eden. The various colors of plants cried loud in your vision as they were bright due to the hue of sun progressing their colors.

The male in your perception possessed a loving smile as the sun ricocheted off his face. His features sharply glowed along with each strand of his hair. Your love stood tall in the embrace of the sun.

On this occasion, you expected yourself to be tightly wrapped in his arms with a holy kiss.

You were.

**The Little One**

The office room you sat in was engulfed by the racket of laptop keys being struck. The room you sat in was quiet, besides the sound of typing now and then. You sat a dark wood desk that was placed in the middle of your room as you continued to type a report.

As a [age] year old woman, you didn't foresee yourself to be the second secretary of the newfound mayor Chloe Bourgeois. When you initially glimpsed at the woman she did not resemble any form of her younger self besides the pigments of her skin, hair, and eyes.

Her glare was piercing as her bleach-blonde tresses flowed down her back. She finally matured into a headstrong woman that was reasonable and asked for you to be her left-hand after looking at your diplomas.

You firmly shook hands and progressed into being great acquaintances, along with Sabrina.

A series of knocks were heard on the door in front of you.

_"Guess who! Guess who!"_

You laughed and pushed your chair from beneath the desk. Your heels clicked against the slick porcelain flooring. You wore an onyx pencil skirt adorned with a suit and ebony pantyhose.

The accouterments you wore flawlessly showcased your figure, particularly your legs.

" _I wonder who it is?_ Can you tell me your name?"

You came to a halt in front of the chocolate-brown door and grabbed the handle.

"No, silly! You gotta guess who I am!"

Giggling, you twisted the knob slowly.

"I think it's . ."

You swung the door open.

_**"My, Belle!"** _

The platinum blonde-haired child squealed and ran into your leg, cuddling into it. She looked up at you with large generous glittering [color] orbs.

"Hi, mommy! Guess who else is with me!"

You doubled over and grabbed her by the waist to hoist het up. She giggled and rose her arms. Standing straight, you placed her on your hip. You smiled at your globe of liveliness.

"Daddy is here?"

_"Yes, he is."_

You snapped your head towards the doorway to see your husband with a white rose between his index and middle finger.

You strolled towards your beloved and took the rose with a free hand. Meeting his sultry gaze, you questioned him.

"And what are _you_ doing here, Mon Amour?"

The male chuckled and stared at your luscious features. He was fortunate to witness the scene of a gorgeous woman like yourself as his wife.

Your [color] eyes constantly held a gaze that had him melting along with your delectable [Brown, Rose, Pale] polished lips. He leaned down to peck your cheek.

**"I just wanted to see my favorite girls together."**


	7. Luka/Reader/Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unfinished because I am no longer interested in the miraculous ladybug fandom.

Adrien sorrowfully stared at your retreating form descending the warm-gray sidewalk, shoes faintly crunching against the snow-covered cement as you were currently distanced far.

His emerald-chartreuse eyes glinted as he cast them to his feet, proceeding the walk to his estate.

His blonde hair bounced in the rhythm of each step that was taken to his destination as he pondered at your absent figure that was intended to be beside him.

You volunteered to join him at his stroll back to his mansion but hastily departed due to Luka requiring some sort of assistance that was music-related.

You became mandatory for Luka frequently, he was an inconvenience- a nuisance to his personal requirements. You were supposed to be shuffling along his side, a worn-out joke sputtering from your pulchritudinous velvet [Brown, Rose, Pale] lips.

You were supposed to have the atmosphere tranquil with your vocals that held the beauty of form, harmony, and expression of emotion. His olive-tanned lips were forced into a frown, he missed your presence.

The present-day platonic affection his friends threw him wasn't enough to fill that irritating, throbbing gap in his chest; you did. 

He ceased the muffled footsteps and was left in a silent thought, the frosted air sharply biting at his flushed skin not fazing him. The male felt a soft minuscule creature caress his cheek, it was Plagg.

His large pear-green orbs sparkled with pity and a feeling of deep distress for his misfortune. That onyx feline-like creature flew into his perception. "Aw, you miss your, honey? If I were you, I'd transform, chase after her and snatch her back into my arms."

Adrien furrowed his eyebrows at his tiny confidante. "Plagg . . that's a terrible idea."

"But you'd have her again!"

The male in a state of low spirits shook his head, fluffed blonde hair shaking synchronized. The Kwami huffed as his whiskers drooped and placed his presumed paws on his hips.

"You wimp, take the girl you love before that Luka guy does!" A clear line of discernment that was always intact in Adrien's mind was swiftly sliced into two gentle falling cords as the name of the boy you chased after forcibly came into collision with his ears, common sense shattered.

His lip trembled, a feeling of anxiety concerning the outcome of suffering the loss of you being snatched into his arms again. Was that truly the right option to press on?

Couldn't he have just called for you to halt and plead for you to remain by his body just once? It was as if he was aware his eyes were dilating from fear. 

He'd resent himself later, he'll be selfish in this moment. 

The male who remained obscure to his desires hesitantly peered into the piercing slit pupils of his companion and bawled his trembling hand into a fist. Perhaps his hero persona will make his unease settle, when he was mixed with Plagg terror wasn't resident.

The words that exited his lips wasn't the customary courage, they sounded worn out, vitality faded. "Plagg, claws out."

He didn't bother doing his cut a rug, his body stood stiff as the ebony suit and mask bubbled onto his form.

The painful feeling of humiliation caused by his consciousness of foolish behavior lessened almost but the flicker of shame did not diminish. The transformed male rose his head and pondered his decision intensely. 

Should he?

A transparent image of you and Luka enjoying one another's existence, engaging in activity for the enjoyment and recreation flashed across his pear-green optics as a dull twinkle.

He should.

Chat Noir was not Adrien personality-wise so he dealt with emotions differently. Blood pumped throughout his system, the chill air was nothing but a breeze that softly slapped his exposed cheeks.

Anger washed across his form and dripped with resentment for the blue streak-haired male as he clenched his gloved palm. If it weren't for the resilient fabric being supernatural, his claws would've easily shred through the material and dug into hands.

Presuming if that were to happen, streams of crimson would flow out of his wounded palm and drip onto the ground beneath him.

Fortunately, lacerations on no occasion like that would occur.

His bell jingled and it snapped him out of his rage stupor. Did something hit the bell to make it ring? His lean figure was not in his predominance, it was controllably stiff. 

A deep voice was heard and it coaxed him in a suggested agreement for a mutual benefit.

Should he take that man's hand?

He should.

He grasped that man's hand firmly and refused to acknowledge the quiet voice screaming at the back of his head, intentionally disregarding him.

The pristine gold bell was initial to blend into a different color; silver. White poison spreading throughout the fabric and coating him porcelain.


End file.
